Twilight Spiderman Love Story
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Twilight is the most feared villain in the whole of NYC. Nobody knows why... but... when an old friend, Scarlet witch, calls her to help with a civil war, she does. Now, how does her old friend, Peter Parker, react when she is fighting him.
1. Chapter 1

"No! No! No, you can't take her!" A woman, Emily, yelled to the black mass wanting her daughter. "I'm afraid, you will have to hand her over... I'm sorry." The voice said with 0 to 0 sense of emotion. "Bite me." Emily yelled and ran off, clutching her baby girl to her chest. The black mist swirled and kept in pace with her and her baby. The mist formed a wall, causing Emily to drop the baby. The mist curled into a snake like thing, and went inside the baby's mouth. Then, the woman. It dragged her down with black tendrils. "You asked for this when you bred with HIM!" The mist yelled before dragging her into the ground. With nothing, the baby grew up in the forest. Learning to take care of herself with the help of all Animals in the Twilight. When she could speak, she said one word that spoke her true nature. "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight grew up into a beautiful girl. She had raven locks and onyx eyes. (Black) But, her skin was as white as snow. She went to Midtown high school with her best friend Peter Parker. When she was adopted at 12 by a lovely couple called: Megan and Thomas. But, Twilight was renamed by her adoptive parents. Yet, she refused to be called anything but Twilight after that fateful night. Twilight woke up and went to the bathroom but saw tendrils of Darkness seeping under her parents doors. Then there was lots of screaming suddenly cut short by a horrible gurgling sound. Twilight went into the bedroom and saw the tendrils of Darkness forcing themselves down her parents throats. Twilight ran away that day, there was too much blood for a 13 year old girl to see. So she ran, and vowed to extinguish anything positive for everybody else. If she was to be kept in the dark and suffer why cannot everybody else?...


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight was busy. Currently, she was robbing a Jewelry store. Well.. with nowhere to live and no-one to live with, she needed the money to live. She wrapped her black as night cloak around her body and rammed and handful of earing's and rings inside her pockets. "Nice! Who ya marrying!?" Twilight rolled her eyes. "Piss off Spider-boy. This is none of your business."  
"Uh oh... bad language. Mummy gonna tell you off?" Then, Twilight screamed. A black aura blasted outwards and knocked everything off of the shelf's. "She's dead. She can't tell me off." Twilight muttered and jumped out of the building. She felt something latch to her ankle. It didn't bother her, cus where she was going was enough to traumatize even the most bravest faces. She used a black tendril from her arm and swung from building to building... Much like Spider-Man. When she landed, her black house of mist rumbled up from the ground. Then came the monster... She was Twilight's pet. But, she growled and devoured anyone that hasn't been authorized by Twilight. Which she nearly did to Spider-Man. But, Twilight took pity on him and just let the monster scare him. "What is that thing?!" He exclaimed, clinging onto the building. "My pet. You like her?"  
"NO!"  
"Good. Then, maybe you won't follow me anymore. Come on, Terra. This way!" Twilight led her dog away and into the house, the house then going back into the ground.

"Twilight."  
"Scarlett Witch."  
"We need your help..."

"So, Wanda... You want me to fight; IRON MAN, WAR MACHINE, BLACK WIDOW AND SPIDERMAN?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok."

"They're not stopping!"  
"Neither are we." Iron man said, stubbornly as he and the other members ran forwards. Suddenly, the sky blackened and the Twilight flew down from it. Both teams halted. "So, Wanda. Who am I fighting?" She asked. "Them." Scarlett Witch pointed to team IRON MAN. Spiderman's eyes locked onto Twilights. "I've got spandex." She said and began running at inhuman speeds. As did Spider-Man. "Twilight. Your on the wrong side. This is the good side."  
"And, why would I believe you? You have tried stopping me several times."  
"Because, what you are doing, is not right. Join our side, or sit out."  
"Sorry, no can do." Twilight launched herself at Spider-Man and began clawing him and his suit to bits, when she got hit a red and blue shield. "I didn't say kill them!" A voice rang out. Spider-Man got up, sluggishly. "Damn, girl." He said, looking at her, who looked like she was going into shell shock. "I nearly killed you..." Spider-Man frowned and slowly, ever so slowly, walked over. "Twilight?" He asked, crouching down. "Leave... before I have no control..." Spider-Man obliged. He swung to a near building and crouched there, watching. Suddenly, the same black field of power that had nearly killed him in the shop, rang out. Several members of each team where knocked down. Spider-Man went down to see Twilight, but she was shot back by a blue beam. "Mr Stark! I nearly had her!"  
"Spider-Man, you will never have me..."


	3. Chapter 3

~INFO~  
TWILIGHT/TULISA AND PETER HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 6 MONTHS~ cgi/set?id=228069168  
"So, T... Why can't we know your real name?" Michelle asked, looking at Twilight. Twilight changed her school name to Tulisa Dance. "You can, it's Tulisa. Tulisa Dance." God forbid anyone knowing about her true name... Her boyfriend, Peter, came and sat next to Twi, smiling. "Good night?" She asked, as he leaned in for a kiss, giving him a quick one. "Yeah. May got a promotion and her pay has been upgraded to 1000 instead of 680. So, yeah."  
~1st person pov~  
"Hey, that's great Peter!" I exclaimed. "So, who's your date to Homecoming, Pete?" I asked him. "You, obviously." I smiled and leant into him. "Good choice."  
"So... how's your life..." I smiled at his attempt at a conversation. "Still lonely."  
"Why don't you come and live with us? With me and May? She wouldn't mind."  
"We'll see..."  
"Ok." Suddenly, the group became awkward. "Um... Well... I've got to go to Maths. See ya later Pete?" I kissed him and got up and walked off and met Liz.

~Unknown pov. Unknown place~  
"Have you found her?" The voice asked.  
"Yes, sir. She is at Midtown Science High School, in Queens."  
"Good. Send the best out to get her. Alive, preferably. If not... oh well."

"I am coming for you Rose, if it's the last thing I do..."


	4. Chapter 4

~PETER~  
"So, T... You coming to Liz Allen's party, tomorrow?" I asked Tulisa. "Um... I dunno. Are you?" She asked, fiddling with her long black hair. "Yeah... Unless your not, then you can come round mine and we can chill there."  
"Oh, Peter. You don't have to do that for me."  
"Yes, I do. You're my best friend."  
"This is why I love you, Peter."  
"I know. So, come with!" I pleaded with her. "I will get on my knees and scream until you come."  
"Ok, Ok. I'll come. But, _you_ can come shopping with me to get some clothes then."  
"Fine."  
~LATER THAT NIGHT, AND 3 OUTFITS LATER~  
"Ok. Well, I like these tops." I said, holding up some tops. (LINK)  
"And I like these bottoms." I said, holding up some trousers. (LINK)  
"Ok. Well, look away while I change and buy then."  
~AT HOME~~TWILIGHT!~  
I pulled on my black outfit and climbed out of the window, and summoned my trusty dog-thing... I dunno, to take me to the nearest place. It was a graveyard. With my mothers name on the stone... it had rose's around the stone in an E shape. (LINK) I may not have known her, but i knew of her. Then, suddenly, the roses dissolved into a black mushy mass.. I shot around and saw a massive black shape. "Come to see Mummy?" It rasped out. "Who are you? What do you want?!" I yelled, summoning my death swords. My pet began growling, sensing my distress. "Nothing, my dear... Just... taking you in... You look just like her... Tasty!" It came at me and through my body. I fell to the ground, in shock. I moved my head up, to allow my dog the command of KILL, (which is UCCIDERE), when a white mass of webs stuck it to the wall. I shook my head at my pet and she backed down. The mass laughed, before disappearing. "Are you ok, Twilight?" Spider-Man asked me, helping me up. His posture changed when I began shivering. "Twilight?"  
"Fine. Just too much to take in on one night."  
"Ok, well... I need to be off. You sure you're ok?"  
"Yes. I think."  
"Ok. Well... see ya, and don't do anything stupid anytime soon."  
"Don't bet on it, Spidey." I yelled after him, and heard his joyous laughs eco about Queens.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Tulisa? What's wrong, your ever so quiet...?" Liz asked me, being friendly. "I...um... saw my mother's grave... I'm just a bit shaken up at the minute. Hey, what time is your party, tonight?" I asked, trying to hint that I don't want it pressing. She seemed to get it. "Um... about 6, half 6 till about 10? Are you coming?"  
"Obviously. Hey, what are you wearing?"  
"Jeans."  
"Ok, I need to go shopping, then." Liz laughed and walked off. "See ya tonight, then!" I raised my hand in a 'see ya' gesture. "T!" Somebody yelled. I turned and was enveloped in a hug. I chuckled. "Hey, Peter. How are you, today? What the hell happened to your eye?!" I exclaimed, grabbing his face and turning it so I could see his eye. "Oh, um... I kinda fell off of my skateboard and into a pole..." He sheepishly replied. "What am I gonna do with you?"  
"Ah, you love me."  
"That I do, Mr Parker. That I do." He laughed.  
~LIZ PARTY!~  
"We ready to go, yet?" Peter called up to me. "Yeah, just finishing my hair and makeup." I could practically heard Peter sigh. "Done!" I yelled down and raced down the steps. "What do you think?" I said, as I did a twirl. "Nice." Peter said and I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Come on! Get on, I'll drive." He said to me.  
~AT THE PARTY!~ PETER~  
"Ok, so your gonna hate me... but... Aunt May just texted me, and said I have to go home..." I said to Tulisa half way through the night. "Ok, hen. I'll see moro." She slurred. I think that she's drunk. "Tulisa, are you drunk?"  
"No. Just tired. I'll hitch a ride with Michelle. See you tomoro." She said, giving me a hug. I sighed, thinking she'll be fine and walked out of Liz's house and into the street, hoping not to see Twilight tonight.  
~TULISA~  
I climbed out of the bathroom window and onto the streets, and changed into my outfit for being evil ( cgi/set?id=228244250) and walked off to some rich-person shop. I kicked open the door and grabbed a handful of jewellery before walking out and seeing the face of Spider-Man. "Spider-Man?" I asked, incredulously. "Twilight?!" He yelled. "Oh man! You betta run, cus the Avengers are coming. They thought you were Loki."  
"Who the hell is Low key?"  
"No, Loki! Some space nutter, but you might wanna run." So, I did. Still with the stolen stuff. But, before I could get too far, I heard a noise... like a dart being fired. I ducked and looked around, seeing a small person. Then, suddenly, Spider-Man was on the wall. Then, another flash of red... and Iron man is in-front of me... "Loki, you are to come with us." A metallic voice said to me.  
"Do I sound like a man, ta you?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Even though they couldn't see that. "Um..."  
"Do I _look_ like a man to you!?"  
"Um... CLINT!" Then, my vision went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

~TULISA~  
I woke up tied to a chair. "Where-What-Why?" I slurred out. Either I'm drunk or on a sedative. "In order, In the Avengers, Interrogation and for information. Comply or die." A metallic voice said, emotionless. I turned my head and stared at the man or woman in iron in-front of me. "Huh?" I'm so smart. I finally took in what I was wearing. I was wearing a simple white and grey outfit.  
cgi/set?id=228337931  
"What have you done to me? Where are my swords? My backpack? MY MASK!"  
"Oh, that is all being looked over, in headquarters."  
"Oh for f-"  
"Language." Someone scolded as they walked in. "Captain. Your friends again now, I presume?" I said to the Cap. "We've solved our differences."  
"And your letting him treat me like this? After I helped your side!?" I asked, with a dangerous edge to my voice. "Well... no. But, I got over-ruled. And, when you get over-ruled, you have to deal with it like a man."  
"*snors* Oh, I'm sorry, were you still talking?" I spoke, sarcastically.  
~3RD PERSON POV~  
After many attempts at making Twilight talk, they resulted to torture. With every answer they were not happy with, she was zapped with an electrical current. After each 30 minutes, the current would get 10 times harsher. After 3 hours, the charge was up to (it started at 30) 90. They could only go up to 100, before the person was fried alive. Poor Twilight was now unable to speak, due to the electrical damage. "We'll ask you again. Where is LOKI?!" Ironman bellowed. "I don't know!" Twilight yelled before sobbing. The shock went up by 10, making it 100, and through the body. Twilight screamed out in pain, her back arching. "Stop it! Stop it please!" A younger person in red and blue sobbed. Clint kept a firm grip on the youngling in red and blue. Described person began sobbing, loudly. Clint turned the body into his own and shushed the youngling. Twilights screaming, stopped abruptly. The youngling turned away from Clint and towards the girl, who now lay unmoving. "Twilight?" He asked, softly, walking over. He cupped her face. Then, yelled in anger. "YOU KILLED HER!" He roared at Ironman. Suddenly, a person in black burst through the door. "STOP! STOP IT! We've found the right info."  
"Too late." Spider-Man sniffed. Suddenly, a very small, fragile, female sounding gasp was heard to everyone. "Twilight?" Spider-Man asked turning to her. "Spider-Man..." She whispered. She lifted her head and Spider-Man gasped. As did she.  
"Peter!?"  
"Tulisa!?"

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Can we be friends? I'm a hero's ex-girlfriend. SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT!


End file.
